A Different Kind of Rivalry
by Riddle in the Mist
Summary: Gary comes over to remind Ash that they're still rivals... though not in the same sense as before. Shounen-ai, I ask you to be open minded about this story. Thank you!


****

Different Kind of Rivalry

By: Riddle in the Mist

****

Notes- Well, how about that! My first story ever ends up being a shounen-ai. ^_^ I assure you that it doesn't go farther than kissing and the like, however. And, for those who are the subtitled fans, well.. I'm a traitorous dub-watcher in the Pokemon scenario. Thus the characters have their English names. So sorry.

Oh! Also, ages- Gary and Ash are about fifteen/sixteen years old and having a quick respite from training back home.

Whatever the case, please enjoy!

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. I can tell you're all shocked by this.

~*~

He was talking on the phone.

Gary slowly closed the door behind him, letting it give only a soft click to notify anyone of his presence. But the only other person in the room, Ash, was too busy listening to someone on the other side of the line to hear him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, that's cool Misty. I know that sucks too, but I gotta stay here this time you know? It's a bit… Oh come on, you've been busy too! Don't go giving me that guilty act. It doesn't work on the phone, I can't see you- ah, damn. Look, I'll come next time, okay?" Long pause. "Yes, that's a promise. Tell your folks and family I said hello. _Yes, _the check is in the mail."

The redhead couldn't help but smile at his rival's conversation. True, he couldn't hear the other side, but he had a pretty good idea of what Misty had to say at this point. That girl was always fiery and was almost always on everyone's case. Even four- no, five- years after he met her, she hadn't changed that much. 

Except..

She _had_ gotten more attractive, and a lot more attract-_ed_ towards a certain rival of his.

Gary shook his head. He would worry about that shortly, because right now Ash was turning to see him.

The other boy's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled faintly. "Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Just returning your potion." At Ash's confused expression, he explained. "The one you lent me the other day for training, you idiot. Can't you remember anything?"

"I'd ask the same thing of you," Ash retorted. "I didn't say you had to return it if you didn't use it."

Gary shrugged. "Why would I want to use a loser's things anyway?" he said.

Ash frowned. "Loser? You come over here to call me that, or do you have something worse up your sleeve, Gary?"

"Heh. Well that kinda depends on who's point of view ya mean, Ash," Gary said. Without further ado, he plopped onto a nearby couch. "Thanks for offering me a seat. Where's that rat of yours?"

"Don't call Pikachu that."

"He IS a rat, though, isn't he? An electric one, I'll grant you, but…" Gary sighed and waved an arm as Ash glared at him. "Fine, fine. So where is he?"

"Upstairs, sleeping at the moment."

"Oh. Lazy rat."

"Gary!"

"He _is!"_

"Hmph."

The two were quiet for a moment. Ash, for some reason, felt his cheeks burn slightly when he glanced at his rival; there was something in the way Gary was looking at him that he didn't understand, didn't even know if he should like it or not. So he focused on the phone and thought about Misty. Gary, meanwhile, watched Ash with a somewhat amused expression.

"So that was your girlfriend," Gary finally commented.

"She's not my girlfriend," came the automatic reply.

"Oh? I guess I win then!" Gary said cheerfully.

"What?"

"I had a bet going with a few guys about whether you'd admit you liked that girl or not- Misty, right?- and they said you would admit it. I mean, they don't know you so well so they figured you'd be mature and cool about the whole thing. I figured you'd just be like you always are."

Ash glared at him and picked up a pillow. "Shut up."

"Make me." Ash hefted the pillow, and Gary automatically held his arms up as a defense. "No, seriously. What did she want?"

The other boy lowered said pillow and glanced back at the phone. "She's inviting me to a party in Cerulean City."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"And what?" Ash asked.

"Why aren't you going?"

Ash shrugged. 

There was another long silence as the two stared at each other for a moment. Then Gary said, "You know she's obsessed with you, right? I haven't even talked to her in years and I know that. That bike thing is just an excuse to call you."

"I know."

Long pause.

"And… you don't feel the same way at all," Gary guessed.

Ash shook his head. "No."

"So that's why you're avoiding her?"

"Look, I'm not avoiding her, I'm just trying to tell her I'm not interested."

"Oh yeah, and how are you doing that?" Gary ran a hand through his hair and gave his rival a condescending look. "Some girls _like_ guys who are boneheaded, Ash. Misty apparently loves them. Look how long she's been after you, for crying out loud. She should be more worried about college applications, or raising her Pokemon. Or hell, her family!" Gary shook his head. "The only way for her to get off your back is for you to tell her you don't care for her as much as she for you."

"What's this, Gary's dating hotline?" Ash asked.

"Huh, that's an idea," Gary said, feigning interest. "I bet I could get a heck of a lot of money doing that…" He sweat-dropped as Ash face-faulted. "But no. I have something more important to deal with right now. See, I got a bonehead of my own."

"Oh? Bet she's a handful."

Gary didn't answer.

"Gary? You okay?"

"Ash. Why not go after someone else if you don't like her?" Gary questioned. "Not my sister, of course. I don't care what she thinks about you, you're _not_ dating my sister. But how about Miranda, or Caitlin, or-"  
  
"I'm just not interested, okay?" Ash interrupted. "Why are you?"

"Cause. That bonehead thing I mentioned earlier." Gary shrugged. "I guess I have to admit, I'm a guy with much in common with your friend. I got a thing for boneheads, too."

"So what, you gotta spell it out for her or something?" Ash asked. "What class is she in, anyway? I don't see you hanging out with any girl in particular. Well, 'cept Mika, but you said she was annoying… Um, Gary…?"

Gary remained silent through Ash's little questionnaire. Then he stood up and walked over to Ash. "Ash, you'd say we're kinda friends now, right?"

Ash blinked. "Well yeah. I thought we always were kinda friends. Outside of Pokemon, anyway."

"Well, remember when we were real rivals?" Gary stared into Ash's dark eyes, as though looking for something. "Remember, I got it so you hated my guts? And we'd fight about who got stronger Pokemon, or faster, or smarter?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I think it's time we become rivals again."

"Huh?" 

Gary dropped the potion in Ash's lap, then bent over the other boy. He couldn't help but delight in Ash turning crimson at him coming so close to his face.

"Gary, what're you doing?" Ash whispered.

"Nothing much. Just… this."

And with that, Gary pressed his lips to Ash's. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was deep and hard, leaving both breathless for a moment after Gary pulled back. The two stared at each other, unsure as to what just happened between them. 

Then Gary said, "Actually, you know what? I think we've been rivals for quite a while, inside and outside of Pokemon."

Ash stared at him, still not sure what he should do or say at this point.

Gary smirked at him. "You see, from day one you've been driving me insane. At first I thought I was just annoyed a little nuisance like you could really become a trainer when I was so much better than you. Then I realized it. Every moment I thought of you I itched to see you and taunt you, be it about Pokemon or the way you always taunted me.

Didn't you wonder about why I appeared in your journeys so much, Ash? I kept an eye on you, via Gramps or by myself. Or whenever I heard of that Team Rocket being nearby I'd head over cause I knew that you'd be involved somehow."

Ash opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Gary once again pressed his lips to Ash's.

"And you know what? I think you avoid the girls because you liked that taunting. Didn't you, Ash? I'll bet anything that you did, no, still do. Hell, it's just as fun to give as to receive, ain't it? At least I figured it is." 

The other boy's face was now a deep crimson as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. Gary's smirk faded into a softer smile as he pressed a hand against a burning cheek.

"Man, maybe I was wrong and you're no fun anymore. Can't take any teasing at all, can ya Ash? Shoulda figured getting older would mellow you out. Well, not me!"

Finally, Ash managed to croak, "Gary…?"

"A response! He speaks!" Gary stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair again, allowing his smile to return to a full-blown smirk. "Hang around town for a while, will ya?" he asked conversationally. "We can train together with our Pokemon… as well as other things. We need to remember how our old rivalry was, after all, so we can drive each other insane like we used to." With a thumbs up, he turned and left.

The black haired boy stared silently after his rival- or was it formal rival, or old rival? Or new rival? Or was that even the right word to describe Gary now? 

Finally, he swallowed as Pikachu made its way down the stairs, tail bobbing cheerfully. The yellow Pokemon blinked at the sight of seeing its master looking so surprised and disheveled. It made its way over to Ash, rubbing its head against his leg in concern.

"Gary..? What was that…?"

"Chu?"

"I… I guess we're rivals still, then. Though.. over something really different."

Pikachu tilted its head to one side.

"But my question is, well, how do you have a rivalry when you've both already won what you wanted?"

~*~


End file.
